Fight For Survival
by luckypixi
Summary: Trapped in an abandoned mine deep below the ground, will the Dwarves survive when they find themselves captured by a familiar foe-who may not be as easy to fool as last time? With Hurt!Fili/Kili/Thorin/Bilbo, this is my first Hobbit fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there!**

**This is a first for me, my first Hobbit fic. **

**This is the first chapter of this fic, which will be filled with Hurt!Fili/Kili/Thorin/Bilbo...**

**I really hope you enjoy, please review and let me know if you do!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

The sun beat down harshly on the long planes of Middle Earth, too hot for even the grasshoppers and birds to make an appearance. The grass had been burnt brown, the smaller flowers retracting their petals to protect themselves.

A long line of Dwarves wound their way around the edge of a small copse of trees, the pinecones littering the floors tripping up a certain Hobbit on more than one occasion.

On the fourth time Bilbo Baggins had found himself cursing under his breath after stepping on a particularly sharp cone, Fili and Kili had started to take it upon themselves to walk in front of the Hobbit and foreworn him against the impending dangers.

'Jump!' shouted Kili, nodding at his older brother; the pair picked up the smaller Hobbit under the arms and hoisted him off the ground, setting him back down when the danger passed. They then carried this on until Bilbo shouted 'No!' and hopped away, clambering back onto his pony, leaving the two Dwarven brothers laughing.

Thorin, who was walking at the head of the Company, suppressed a smile. His nephews could be foolhardy, he knew, but he would have no others by his side in battle. Wiping his sweating brow, the Prince shot a glance at Gandalf, who rode to his left side, faltering slightly in the heat.

The Wizard had taken the long way round, it seemed. To their right the shadow of the trees looked mightily inviting; a cool haven from this punishing sunlight.

'Can we stop for just a minute?' Bofur called from several paces behind the head of the Group. Bofur had taken his hat off in protest and stuffed it into his pack tied to his mule; even the animals were struggling.

'We can't carry on in this heat! We've been going for hours' Bofur looked at his leader, before glancing around at his companions, who nodded in agreement.

Bilbo looked up at Gandalf; they hadn't rested since they had set of that morning and it was certainly now past lunchtime.

'Make for the trees' Thorin barked, turning his mule. He saw Gandalf turn to him out the corner of his eye.

'I do not suggest we take the path through the trees' said the Wizard gravely. 'Not these particular trees, Thorin.'

'And why not?' queried Fili, 'These trees are the same as those trees' he pointed to a distant clump of trees, 'and those trees over there' he pointed to a patch of trees just behind them. The dwarves behind him murmured in agreement.

Gandalf looked troubled. 'I suggest we carry on until we reach the stop point. It is only a few hours away.'

'The mules won't last a few more hours!' cried Bilbo, looking down at his pony with sympathy. 'What harm can the trees do, Gandalf?'

Gandalf looked agitated, casting a long look into the silence of the forest. 'It is not the trees that worry me, Bilbo Baggins.'

'Then what?' barked Thorin. He was growing impatient now. Impatient with the Wizard's riddles. The heat was filling his head and tempers were running short. He could not find the way to the Misty Mountains with his army driven mad by the heat. He was not a harsh leader by any means and he knew his Party was suffering. He looked over at Balin; the elder Dwarf was dabbing at his forehead with a damp cloth. They caught one another's eye and Thorin nodded.

'We make to the trees' he called, eyeing Gandalf.

'I can see I am to be overruled. I will just say this; tread lightly.' Gandalf broke his stare with Thorin and looked over at his Party of Fourteen, eyes hooded.

Bilbo nodded, looking up at Fili and Kili, who were flanking him on both sides. Knowing they were going to get out of the heat had brightened the mood slightly, though Gandalf still heaved a troubled sigh.

'Come on then, small Hobbit' laughed Kili, urging his mule into a trot, leading the Company forwards.

As the Dwarves entered the forest the world seemed to silence.

The forest was dark. Darker than it looked from the outside. If Bilbo believed the stories he had heard, he would describe the place as 'haunted'. Ivy hung from dead trees, asphyxiated in their punishing grip, a distant dripping sound of water as clear as the chiming clock in Bilbo's second bedroom.

'Spooky' breathed Kili, looking up at the branches of trees which now blocked out the sun completely.

Rather than being cool under the shade of the trees, it was now cold. Thorin drew his cloak back on, looking around with narrowed eyes. He just managed to duck before a huge expanse of spider web encased his face, hanging eerily from a trio of branches.

'These trees do not make me feel welcome' Balin murmured, looking to Thorin.

'Nor I' chimed in Gloin, who looked up at the trees with distaste.

'We move on!' cried Thorin, urging his mule forwards. He could not go back now, not with the Wizard watching.

With the only sound being the slow trotting of hooves against a twig-filled forest floor, the Company moved on.

Under the expanse of trees, it was impossible to tell what time of day it was; Bilbo had to keep craning his neck to look at the sunlight out in the open, from where they had just came from.

'Fili, look at this' called Kili. The youngest Dwarf was up ahead a few feet, turned towards them on the path.

'What is it?' Fili trotted his mule to meet his brother.

'Closer' urged Kili, smiling broadly. As Fili came closer, Kili reached up and pulled down a branch of a tree, showering a cascade of spider webs down on his brother's head.

'Kili!' shouted Fili angrily, blinding by old, dusty webs stuck in his hair and all over his face.

By now the Company had caught up with the pair.

'Fili, Kili!' barked Thorin. 'Enough foolishness'

Kili laughed, reaching over and pulling handfuls of web off his brother. Gandalf rode a little apart from the Group, looking uneasy. Bilbo noticed he had his Staff raised and was tapping at the ground at regular intervals. He looked inquisitively up at the Wizard, but didn't manage to meet his eye.

'They taste….disgusting!' Fili gagged as he pulled a long web out his mouth.

'We must move on' commanded Gandalf, looking sharply at Thorin, who glared back.

'What have I missed?' Bilbo turned as Bombur trotted up to them. He had stopped riding his mule to give it a rest in the heat and hadn't managed to clamber back on. His jowl wobbled as he lifted his head to look around.

As he walked into the middle of the group there came an almighty crack and the ground seemed to shake. Rocks and pebbles seemed to shake loose and Bilbo only had enough time to look up at Gandalf in panic before the ground disappeared beneath his feet.

The darkness beneath the trees was nothing compared to the darkness they fell through. Ten feet, maybe more. They came to a sickening stop with a crack, painfully hard on solid objects and patches of oozing wetness; they were lucky they didn't stab themselves with their own swords. The cave they had found themselves in stank of rotting flesh. Of death.

Thorin groaned and looked upwards; he could just see the forest from where they had fallen. He gently touched his head, at his temple. His hand came back sticky with blood.

Before they had time to look around, or even cry out or draw their weapons, hands reached out from the darkness towards them.

Fili grabbed for his brother, eyes wide, trying to see through the darkness as huge fingers grabbed at him.

'Fili!'

Shouts rang out in the darkness, all-encompassing blackness pressing in as Gandalf shouted in anger. Or pain?

Bilbo didn't know which way was up now- his head was ringing from a blow that came out of nowhere- sheer panic engulfed him.

Kili gasped for air- he was caught, he knew that. The air was being pushed from his lungs against his will, his body being squeezed. He had to find Fili… if anything happened to him….

All of a sudden, a bright blue light shone out, breaking the darkness apart.

Bilbo blinked, eyes searing. But when he looked up, he wished he was still encased in blackness. He looked around in horror, an expression mirrored on more than one of the Dwarves faces. Fili found Kili and the pair shared a look of fear.

'Well.' Came a low groan from one of the huge mountain trolls holding them, blood and drool hanging from its mouth. Its huge eyes were bigger than the front door of Bag End.

'Looks like we're eating well tonight'

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter **

**I'll update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

**Thank you for everything for the first chapter, I was very pleasantly surprised at the reception of this fic : )**

**I hope you like this chapter, where most of the whump starts….**

**Please leave a review, I would really love to hear what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards…..**

Fili looked up with wide eyes. There were at least five huge mountain trolls all squashed into the cave around them. Some of his comrades were on the ground, huddled in a protective group, Bombur in the middle, his girth serving little protection to the others, while he and his brother seemed the only ones in the hands of these monsters.

'Get back!'

Thorin drew his sword, fire burning in his eyes as he watched his nephews being flung this way and that as the troll's holding them struggled to pinpoint him. 'Drop them!'

'Gladly' came the groaning, animalistic reply and Thorin cried out in horror as Kili was suddenly dropped; falling at least fifteen feet onto the ground below. He hit the stone floor with a sickening thud.

'Kili!'

Fili looked down at his younger brother, who hadn't moved or made a sound since he hit the ground; he could see the blood pooling around his head in a halo. He turned in anger to his captor, struggling to reach his sword.

Thorin darted forwards; he had to reach his nephew- he wasn't moving, he couldn't be dead… but Gandalf reached forward and pulled him back as a huge foot loomed over his head, crashing to the bone covered floor inches from where Thorin had stood.

'My food!' roared the particularly brutal looking troll, huge black eyes bearing down on Thorin who glared back.

'Over my dead body!' he shouted and made forwards again, determined to reach his youngest nephew.

He had made a few steps before a muscular, solid hand came hurling his way, the troll yelling in anger as he swiped at the dwarf. As strong as Thorin Oakenshield was, he was no match for a well- aimed hit from a mountain troll. Kili shouted in anger as Thorin hit the opposite wall with a horrifying crack, slid down to the floor and didn't move.

'No! Thorin!' Fili struggled as much as he could, but the troll just looked down at him.

'Break your bones, I will!' he told him with blackened teeth, squeezing harder.

Fili stopped struggling at once, feeling ribs cracking; he could feel his own blood thumping through his head, his ears ringing with his heartbeat…it was getting harder and harder to breathe….

There was absolute silence in the cave. No dwarf spoke and no troll moved.

Then the largest troll, the one who had downed Thorin, spoke.

'Put them with the others!'

He motioned to the group of dwarves on the floor and two of the trolls moved forwards, shuffling along and hearing the dwarves with their feet into a corner. Seeing his opportunity, Bofur took his chance; pulling his sword and savagely swiping at the foot of the nearest troll, he quickly hopped over the huge toes and onto the stone floor. He looked around for the exit, anything to help them escape-

But he wasn't quick enough.

A huge shadow came across his face and Bofur shouted in anger as a hand picked him up, holding him tightly around the middle.

'Bad dwarf we save 'till last' the troll holding him licked his lips and threw him into what looked like a makeshift cage.

It was made crudely out of tree-bark, branches and huge logs and boulders. With a looming swipe, the remaining dwarves were kicked into the cage, falling against each other.

'No!'

Bilbo rushed forwards, but caught in the crush of dwarves, couldn't make it to the heavy tree-stump door in time.

'Kili!' Fili called to his brother, eyes wide and searching. The panic rose in his chest as his brother didn't answer, didn't move.

'Get a fire going!' yelled a yellow-looking troll with blood dripping from his mouth, spattering his chest.

The troll holding Fili bent down and flung him to the floor; Fili stumbled before sprinting forwards, throwing himself to his knees at his brothers side.

'Kili…no!' he whispered; his wounds were so much worse than he first thought. Blood drenched the right hand side of his face from a jagged cut beneath his hair, flowing down his neck and staining the fabric of his tunic. Fili quickly ripped off part of his own under-tunic, holding it to his little brother's head.

'Come on…' he muttered, frantically shaking his brother's shoulder. After what seemed like a lifetime, Kili's eyes fluttered open.

'Fili?'

'Yes' Fili scanned Kili's face for other injuries, any confusion.

The pain in his head was indescribable. Kili flinched and felt the bile rise in his throat as warm blood flowed down his face; the stench of iron was overpowering. He forced himself to open his eyes and blinked through the blurriness. His eyes widened in fear.

'Behind you!' he cried, pointing.

Fili pulled out his long knife and swiped blindly, and there was a thud on the floor as a finger fell severed to the floor from the hand that had been reaching for him.

The troll screamed in pain and anger and reached forward again.

'Come on!' Fili yelled, grabbing his brother around the neck and pulling. Kili cried out in pain and flinched away, but Fili held tight, pulling him to his feet.

'Food!' came the deafening shout and more hands reached forward. There came the unmistakable sound of crackling wood and heat exploded in the cave; the trolls had made a fire.

'You cooked first!'

'You touch him again and I'll kill you!' yelled Fili, watching his brother sway on his feet, blinded by his own blood. He himself felt sore around the middle, finding it harder and harder to breathe as his misplaced ribs rubbed against his lungs. He coughed and tasted iron.

He didn't see the troll come up behind him, but he did hear Kili shout his name as his feet left the floor again. He felt what could only be roughly made twine being wound around him and something long and straight being pressed against his back. The troll let go of his body and panic hit him as he thought he may fall; but he didn't.

He was hung on the end of a spit.

'Salted dwarf!' came a shout and his stomach lurched as he was flung sideways. The troll holding him reached into a large crate or barrel, coming back with a handful of white coarse powder.

'Fili!'

Before Fili could turn to his brother, he gagged as the troll pressed salt into his face; he didn't even have time to close his eyes. Eyeballs searing with pain from the salt that was being packed into them, he coughed and vomited up blood and bile as salt forced it way into his mouth.

'Better salted!' cried a troll and the other's agreed.

Watching his big brother shaking his head and spitting out his stomach contents, Kili growled in anger. Ignoring the pain in his head the best he could, he ran forwards, quickly pulling out his own sword and aiming at the foot of the troll holding Fili.

But someone grabbed him round the middle and threw him backwards, onto the floor. His head burst open again, a sickening pain filling his stomach, making it impossible to see.

'Kili!' he heard his uncle yell his name and slowly his face swam into focus. Thorin held him tightly by the shoulders, face right up into his.

'Wait! We must think- these trolls are not stupid!'

'They're going to eat him!'

Thorin turned and looked at his eldest nephew; he was being rubbed down now, the salt clinging to his hair and clothes.

They moved backward and Thorin yelled angrily as another troll came thudding their way, leering down at them with hatred and greed in its eyes.

'Which one do we roast first?'

Thorin and Kili watched with fear in their eyes as hands came looming towards them.

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter…more whump to come: there are many ways to cook a dwarf**

**I'll update soon! Thanks for reading!**

**X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

**Thank you for the support so far, it's been truly amazing!**

**A longer chapter here, with a bit more pain for our Dwarves…**

**Please leave a review… I would really like to know what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards….**

Thorin let out a savage yell and swiped viciously with his sword in a wide arc, cutting a gash into the palm of the troll reaching for him. He would not let these _things _eat his nephews…

'Ow! I'm not eating that one!' growled the troll, swiping at the dwarf, 'He's got sharps bits!'

'Then take the sharp bits off!'

The troll blinked, before sucking the saliva running down its face back into its mouth and advancing again.

'Run, Kili!' Thorin grabbed his youngest nephew around the middle and bodily threw him under the troll's legs, Kili scrambling to his feet and trying to pinpoint his brother. Panic kept bubbling up in his stomach, his head still pounding…he could hardly see straight, let alone run straight.

Fili heaved up air now; his stomach empty of everything and his throat still searing from the salt. He could barely open his eyes, the white hot pain pounding through his head. His arms had been painfully wrenched behind his back, tied together by large clumsy hands. He could feel warm blood trickling down his arms.

'Kili!' he shouted, blind to his brother's struggles.

'Where'd we put that bacon?' he heard a troll yell. Another troll stomped off.

Fili heard scrambling in the corner, his dwarven ears sharp.

'Leave them…leave them alone!'

Bilbo grabbed his sword and looked around for a gap in the tree-branch prison he was in.

'Bilbo!' Bofur pulled him around and grabbed him round the middle. He heaved and Bilbo saw his chance; Bofur was pushing him towards a small gap. He took his chance and scrambled through. He hit the ground painfully and straightened up.

''ere…looks like we got a rat!'

Bilbo turned in indignation, but yelled as he found himself being hauled upside down. Head swimming, he shouted in shock as he looked a troll straight in the eye, it's foul breath filling his nostrils.

'It looks like a little man!' it exclaimed, reaching out with a filthy finger.

'I like little men!' called another, the one who was holding Fili. 'I like 'em boiled!'

'Boiled? Mmmm'

Bilbo's stomach dropped.

'Bilbo!'

Thorin came charging forwards, sword aloft. The troll turned around, let out a low growl and kicked out, hitting Thorin in the stomach and pushing him back onto the floor.

'We'll eat the fast one first!'

'Where's me filleting knife?'

Thorin kicked out as a hand picked him up; he looked across and found Bilbo being held in the other hand.

'Do we squash…' the troll squeezed Bilbo and Thorin hard as it spoke 'all the guts out first?'

Bilbo spluttered for breath and yelled as he felt his bones crunching together…another few inches and he would be flatter than the pages of his precious books…

Thorin reached around and grabbed his knife, stabbing it into the hand that was holding him, but to no effect.

'Tastes better if we leave 'em in!' came the reply.

Thorin felt his bones jar and his teeth smash together as he was flung to the side, twisted upside down…

His vision blacked out and he saw stars as he was dunked headfirst into a large amount of water, his head hitting the bottom of the cauldron. He heard a faint slash and knew Bilbo had been thrown in next to him.

The Dwarf came up for air, coughing and spluttering, arms flailing- it was not in the nature of a Dwarf to swim.

'Bilbo!' he yelled, searching, hair plastered to his forehead.

'I'm here…I'm here!' coughed Bilbo, treading water. He swam over and patted Thorin on the arm. 'Don't panic' he told him. 'It's not too deep…what on earth…?' Something in the water touched his leg and the Hobbit reached down to grab it.

Both Thorin and Bilbo's eyes widened when the saw the carrot. All around them, all manner of vegetables were popping up to the surface.

'They mean to boil us' breathed Thorin. 'We must get out of here!'

They both looked up; the cauldron was high, the edges smooth with nowhere to grip onto to climb out.

'What's that smell?'

Thorin sniffed. 'Wood…they've built a fire.'

Bilbo let out a snort of sarcastic laughter 'Well, at least they're organised.'

Thorin rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

-x-

Kili knelt behind a rock next to the prison. He had wiped the blood from his face the best his could, but he knew his wounds were still bleeding. He looked up at his brother.

Fili was now hung about fifteen feet off the ground, not yet over the fire, but over a chasm of sharp rocks. He looked unconscious, but once in a while Kili would see him struggle; he noticed he kept his eyes firmly shut. The trolls were huddled around a large chopping board, and Kili couldn't see what they were doing; his Dwarf comrades were very still and silent, unwilling to draw attention to themselves.

Kili sucked in a breath before running as fast as he could towards where his brother was hung. He stood underneath.

'Fili!' he hissed loudly, 'Fili, wake up!'

'Can't see!' came the reply. Kili could've laughed in relief; his brother was alive. That was all that mattered.

'Can you untie yourself?'

He was Fili frown. 'No…don't think so'

'I'm coming up!'

Kili, ignoring the pain in his head, held a firm grip on the nearest rock, before hauling himself up. He climbed up, head pounding, more blood running down the back of his neck.

'What's happening, Kili?'

'They've got Thorin and Bilbo'

'Damn' sighed Fili, struggling in his bonds.

'Don't move! Do you know how far up you are?'

'No…'

Kili reached out as soon as he was near enough. 'I'm going to try and get the salt out your eyes first, ok?'

Fili nodded and felt some reassurance as his brother's gentle hand rubbed at his eyes, trying to rid the salt. It felt as if he was rubbing sandpaper up and down it.

'It won't all come out till we wash it…can you open them now?'

Fili let out a pained breath before forcing himself to open his eyes. The pain was awful, but he focussed on his brother's face.

'Alright?'

'I'm going to untie one leg…then you swing round and I'll untie the other…don't let go!' he warned his big brother. It should've been the other way round- Fili was always there to get him out of trouble, even when they were children. It was an odd experience for it to be the other way around.

-x-

'It's getting past comfortable bath water temperature now'

Thorin glanced at Bilbo, whose face had gone quite red in the heat of the water.

'Don't move as much…keep still.'

'They're trying to boil us!'

Thorin let out a breath from between his teeth. The water was quite hot, but they had a while until it was hot enough to boil them. He shrugged off his heavy cloak and watched it float in the water.

'What are we going to do?'

'There's nothing we can do!' he yelled at the Hobbit, his voice echoing in the confines of the cauldron. He hated feeling like this, not being in charge. He didn't like the thought of other's having to have to save him…he shouldn't need saving.

He looked up again…there had been no sound from Kili or Fili. Or any other dwarves, for that matter.

What was happening up there?

-x-

'That's it…' Kili coaxed his brother. They were nearly through…just one more leg was attached.

'Look!'

Fili's hand nearly slipped as a booming voice echoed around the cave.

'He's stealing our food!'

'Go, Kili!' he yelled at his brother, but Kili shook his head.

'I won't leave you again!' he shouted angrily, pulling at the binds quicker.

'This one's another quick one!' said the troll, cocking it's head and looking at the youngest Dwarf.

'Noo!' Fili screamed out in fury as another hand came to claim his brother, Kili kicking as he was squashed into the palm of another troll.

'Get the tenderiser!'

'No..' breathed Kili as he was smashed back-first onto hard stone and his arms and legs held apart, so he was star shaped.

He groaned as blood filled his mouth, eyes bleary as he looked up at the stone ceiling. Six troll faces loomed down at him.

'Kili!' he could still hear his brother calling him.

'Let me go!'

'I got it!'

Kili's breath left him as he saw what the troll had brought with him.

It was a wooden mallet, with blood encrusting the sides and mould growing along the handle.

'Meat tastes better if it's tender!' boomed the troll weiling the device.

Kili didn't have time to try and struggle before the mallet came slamming down.

He yelled in agony as it hit his legs, not hard enough to break bone but enough to seriously bruise. Again the mallet came down, this time hitting his middle.

He felt bones break this time, ribs cracking, his breath pushed with him with the strength of a thousand horses.

He didn't even have enough breath to scream as the mallet came down again.

**That's got to hurt…**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review! **

**More whump to come… : )**

**Back soon….**

**X**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!**

**Sorry for the little wait…have a longer chapter here : )**

**More hurting in this chapter (and it's not slowing down any time soon…)**

**Please leave a review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards….**

'No! You foul creatures, leave my brother alone!' Fili roared as he hastened to untie his bound leg; he was now balanced precariously atop a small spike of rock and he carefully manoeuvred down. He could feel sharp fragments of stone and rock embed themselves in his fingers and could feel his rib bones jarring together, but he gritted his teeth and carried on; his brother needed him.

He squinted as he came to the bottom; all he could see were rocks and four of the trolls backs were turned to him- he couldn't see what they were doing, but he could hear Kili scream and that infuriated him even more.

'Kili!' he ran forwards, bent double by the pain of his ribs. Pulling out his sword, his swiped down the back of one troll, sending blood spattering to the floor. He roared as loud as he could and rushed forwards.

-x-

Kili moaned in pain as the mallet was raised again. The weight of the mallet had shifted and he could feel that at least his right leg was broken; he could feel ice cold pain just below his kneecap. He let out a pained gasp, eyes fluttering as the troll with the mallet gave a pain filled yell and turned abruptly, hitting out with the heavy instrument. He heard his brother shout in surprise and pain and he heard a body hit the floor. His arms and legs were being held…there was nothing he could do…his legs hurt so bad…where was Thorin?

'Fili!' he screamed, using the last of his strength to power his arms, flinging them in every direction to try and throw the troll's off.

'Stop moving!' one told him, pushing its ugly face into the youngest dwarves'. 'I don't like my meat moving…we should stop the meat moving'

Kili's face drained of what little colour it had left as the other trolls turned to agree with him. He struggled as hard as he could, but the trolls wouldn't let him go.

-x-

'This is getting really hot now'

This time, Thorin had to agree; the water seeping into his clothes and into his hair was definitely too hot for comfort.

'Help! Help us!' Bilbo splashed into the water, ignoring the bobbing vegetables. 'We're in here!'

Bilbo stopped as a scream echoed above them. Thorin recognised the scream and his blood boiled hotter than the water encasing him.

'Kili!'

He grabbed the sides of the cauldron, nails digging into the metal, making no dents. He shook his head, kicked his legs. Thorin Oakenshield yelled in anger, splashed his arms and frantically punched the metal.

Bilbo watched him, quite startled. 'Thorin…' he stuttered.

'No, Bilbo!' Thorin turned to him and Bilbo's first thought was that he had gone mad. 'They're going to kill my nephew! It's my fault!'

'How-?'

'I insisted we take this road- I should have said no…'

'Well, this is great isn't it?' Bilbo turned away from Thorin and looked up at the cavern ceiling. 'The Great Thorin Oakenshield, Prince of Dwarves, drowning in his own self doubt, losing control like a madman. I would never have thought it!'

'How dare you!' Thorin's dark eyes flashed with dangerous anger. He moved towards Bilbo.

'Oi!'

The Dwarf and Hobbit looked up into the face of a blackened troll, a face eaten away by some disease, so half its cheek was gone and teeth were barred.

'Let us out!' Thorin yelled, hissing as the water got even hotter.

But the troll didn't answer. But what it did do was reach into the cauldron with a large spoon, carved from the bark of a whole tree and stuck it straight into the middle of the cauldron.

Bilbo caught Thorin's eye just before the troll started mixing. The wood hit him in the side, pulling him under; he couldn't take a breath, all he could see was darkness. The Hobbit reached out and almost choked as his head hit the side of the cauldron; his mouth was filling with water. All of a sudden, he hit something large and solid. He coughed and he opened his eyes. All around was a swirling darkness, bubbles cascading out of his mouth. He could feel his head becoming heavy, his throat burned and his eyes closed…

A hand reached out and pulled him up, grabbing his wrist. The water still swirling, Thorin pushed upwards with his legs and his head broke the water. He took in a huge gulping breath, his voice ragged.

'Bilbo!'

He pulled up his arm and pulled the smaller Hobbit to the surface. Bilbo coughed, spitting water. They could hear the troll chuckling to himself above them and Thorin looked at Bilbo.

The Hobbit breathed in deeply, trying to control his panic. The water was still hot; he could see bubbles bubbling in the corner.

'You're right' Thorin told him quietly. Bilbo looked up at him.

'I was wrong to doubt.'

Bilbo huffed, face red from the heat. 'I only said it to get you to think rationally.'

Thorin looked away.

'Where are the others?'

-x-

Breathing through his teeth, Kili tried to control his pain. After all, this wasn't the first time he had been injured and, provided he survived this encounter, it certainly wouldn't be his last. But he had never been subjected to such raw torture before.

'This is all skin and bones…no meat on it!'

Kili's eyes rolled up into the back of his head as a smaller, more 'intelligent' looking troll came towards him, large, flat nose sniffing.

'He's not like the mutton and the pork…he's not even a mouthful!'

'I found him and I'm going to eat him!' A huge, evil looking troll with round, bloodshot eyes and blood pouring from an earlier sustained wound to its forehead came crashing forwards, looking furious.

'I want to eat him!'

The large troll looked at the next troll, with greening teeth and moss growing from its ears.

'I told you he's mine!'

'But I want him!'

The huge troll gave a blood curdling yell and launched itself forward. The green-toothed troll didn't manage to put up his arms in time and the large troll's fist sank right into its face. Teeth and blood scattered everywhere and Kili shuddered as something hard struck his face and what could only be blood soaked his already blood-soaked cloak.

The troll roared and pushed forwards, savagely punching the other in the head, driving it to the floor.

The two trolls holding Kili let him go and Kili huffed out a breath before turning onto his front. He screamed in pain and looked down at his leg as it exploded with pain.

He could see the bone protruding through the skin, white and shiny was in stark contrast to the blood and stone around it.

'No…' he moaned and he crawled forwards, his ribs pushing into his lungs. He coughed and spat out blood, throat searing with pain, but he ignored it. He'd stay here and die if he stopped now.

'Kili!'

He looked up, eyes unfocussed as unconsciousness threatened to overcome him. His brother was there in front of him, a large ugly gash marring his handsome face.

'Come on, Kili…' Fili reached forwards and grabbed his arm, ducking down so they wouldn't be spotted by the warring trolls. The red mist had truly descended and the trolls were engaged in a fierce and dangerous battle. Their roars of complete hatred and anger echoed around the stone and agonised screams made the hair stand up at the back of Fili's neck.

He put a hand around his brother's waist and hauled him up.

'Aaah!' his brother moaned, pushing his face into his brother's shoulder. 'It hurts!' he cried, voice muffled.

'I know…hush' Fili pushed his face down and laid his cheek on his Kili's head. 'Just keep walking.'

'I can't!'

'Yes, you can!'

Fili, closing his eyes, pushed out the sounds of his brother's cries of pain and shuffled forwards. His brother leaned heavily on him and Fili could tell he was holding his breath.

He got them as far as a low boulder, just about fifteen feet from the trolls. He held his brother to him, rocking him. Kili was shaking, not from fear, but from pain; he was going into shock.

-x-

'We've got to help them!'

Balin looked imploringly at the other dwarves. They were squashed into this makeshift prison like sheep in a pen.

'We cannot leave them!'

Bofur looked out at what was happening, his eyes wide. He looked at the prison walls. There was no way they could get out…there was no room to even move.

'Perhaps…'

They all turned the best they could to look at the last person in the prison. Gandalf was sat awkwardly on the floor, his hat bent out of recognition.

'…We should use our heads?'

-x-

'Wait! Listen…'

Bilbo held out a hand to silence the dwarf next to him.

Thorin listened. 'I hear nothing.'

'Exactly' The roars of the trolls had stopped. Something was wrong.

Thorin almost choked on the hot water as a huge face loomed above them.

'If I can't eat that one…' it muttered, reaching in with a filthy hand. It scooped Thorin out the water and the dwarf let out an angry howl, Bilbo shrinking back.

'I'll eat this one'

**Another little cliffy for you ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed this offering, please let me know what you think….thank you all so much for reading/reviewing/fave-ing/alerting so far- it means a lot to know you like it!**

**I'll be back soon….**

**X**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there!**

**So sorry for the wait…I started back to work this week after the Christmas holidays, and haven't had the time (nor energy) to update…but I'm back now… :D**

**Thanks so much for reading so far, please leave me a review with your thoughts!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards…..**

Thorin thrashed in the troll's hand, yelling savagely. He twisted and looked around the cavern. Where was Kili? Fili? The others? He couldn't see any of them…

The troll sniffed, sucking in all the air it could around its face, its eyes lazy and unfocussed. Thorin growled and snatched at his spare small sword, which he always kept strapped to his left calf. He stabbed it into the thumb of the troll, twisting the blade around. It stopped and looked down at Thorin with one eye.

'This one's got sharp bits too!' it said, eyes narrowing. Thorin lurched forwards, thrusting his sword forwards. He felt warm blood and something sticky seep into his sleeves; there was a horrible noise as the troll's eye popped as he drove his sword in. It screamed in agony and anger and flung Thorin away; but the Dwarf had been anticipating this and timed his landing; he landed heavily, but rolled to break his fall. He looked up and threw himself out of the way as the troll stomped past, both hands over its eyes as it screamed, blood still raining down onto the floor.

-x-

It was a terrible sound, reverberating off the cavern walls and Bilbo looked up in panic. What was happening up there?

'Right...' he muttered. His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat; he was definitely going to cook if he stayed her any longer. He could see bubbles around him and he could see himself turning into a Hobbit Stew. He took a deep breath and let himself sink to the bottom of the cauldron; the blackness enveloped him, pressing down hard, he could feel the heat and winced as the water filled his ears. When his feet found the bottom he kicked upwards with all his might, flapping his arms as hard as he could. He broke the surface hard and grabbed at the top of the cauldron with his hands, just…one…more…inch… He fell back into the water with a frustrated yell. He wasn't tall enough! How could he do anything now? He couldn't even save himself…

-x-

The little spit of light that had been seeping in to the cavern from the hole they had fallen through was fading; it must've been getting dark in the forest above them.

'Fili…'

Fili looked down at his little brother. Kili's teeth were chattering together, his face a too pale shade of white. He looked awful. Blood caked the side of his face and his hair was stuck together with congealing blood.

'Hey…' he leaned in closer, pulling Kili up slightly so his head was resting against his chest. Fili sat with his back to the wall, legs drawn up slightly so Kili could sit in front of him. 'Hey, you're going to be ok' he told him softly. Panic was still throbbing inside him, his stomach a bubbling pit of lava; where was Thorin? But as Kili looked up at him with wide, pain filled eyes, all thoughts of other things flew from his mind. His brother needed him.

'Hurts…' moaned Kili, eyes clenching shut, a bubble of blood popping at the side of his mouth.

'I know' Fili soothed. 'Hang on in there, brother' he added softly.

'Damn…trolls' Kili breathed, wincing as the troll gave another pain filled scream. He turned his head and buried it in his Fili's chest. 'My leg…?'

Fili looked down. And wished he didn't.

His little brother's leg was a mess; a piece of bone was sticking out of it, his foot turned the wrong way around. Blood had soaked his trouser legs and was starting to dry; any movement however, was breaking open the wounds again. The other leg seemed fine to look at but, but who knew how much pain Kili was in with it? He felt sick, a fierce anger exploded within him. No one does this to his brother and gets away with it…he would kill that troll…he would kill every troll here…

Pulling in a deep breath, he looked weakly down at Kili, who hadn't looked up. 'It's still there, if that's what you mean.' He tried to inject some humour in, but could tell it was wasted on Kili.

-x-

Thorin carefully dodged the troll's legs as it thrashed around above him; he ran towards the prison of other dwarves in the corner. Balin rushed forwards, hands gripping the tree branches, face squashed into the wood.

'Thorin!' he yelled weakly, reaching out with one hand. 'You're alive?'

Thorin, face covered with a sheen of sweat, spared him a minimal glance. 'No thanks to you!' he spat, sheathing his sword and stepping forwards. He winced as his rib's jarred, curling a hand protectively around his upper torso.

'Where have you been?' he looked behind Balin, 'Where have any of you been?'

'In this cage' Bofur offered, his coccyx aching from where he had been sat down for so long. 'There hasn't been any room to move, let alone escape.'

'You didn't even try!' thundered Thorin, face contorting in anger. 'You've just been sat here while we've been hounded and tortured.'

His eyes narrowed even further; this was the angriest Balin had ever seen him, and he had seen him on the battlefield.

'And where is the wizard?' Thorin's voice came out in a deadly whisper. 'Where is the wizard who did not help?'

Balin opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again as he realised the question was rhetorical; Thorin was much too angry now and only a fool would engage him in conversation.

A deadly silence followed and all that could be heard was the drip drip from the cavern walls and the moans and low voices of the trolls. After what seemed like an age, Bofur spoke.

'Where's Bilbo?'

Thorin's face paled further. He spun around and then he saw it. The cauldron he had been in not so long ago stood in the middle of the stone room, just to the side of where the trolls were gathered. The flames roaring underneath it gave off a stifling heat and Thorin took a step forwards.

'Wait! Let us out, we'll help!' Bofur, catching on, looking terrified, yet angry at the same time at the thought of Bilbo inside the cauldron.

'I think now…'

A low, deep, yet authoritative voice echoed from behind all the dwarves in the cage. Gandalf spoke at last.

'…It is time to use our heads'

'Aye and the wizard still talks in riddles' Bofur sighed, yelling at Gandalf swung his staff at him as best he could.

'Yes, Bofur, and yet there is no one here with the intelligence to work them out!' he spoke quickly, angrily, and Bofur didn't reply. He looked at the floor.

'Now, master Bombur, if you would be so kind to move towards the entrance of this prison, I think we should start getting out…'

Bombur looked up from his position behind Balin, and moved his bulk forwards, squashing Balin against the side of the prison; the wood creaked ominously.

Thorin watched with anger bubbling in his throat; Bilbo was boiling in that cauldron, Fili and Kili were nowhere to be seen. They were wasting their time here…

'Now' continued Gandalf. 'If all of us at the back could give a good hard shove, I rather think we'll be out of here soon enough'

The rest of the Dwarves surged forwards. Ori let out a high pitched warrior yell and Gandalf looked over at him. 'Quietly!' he thundered, making Ori jump. 'Do you want to bring those Troll's back over our heads?!'

Ori nodded, face turning a crimson colour. But he didn't have time to feel self- conscious; the rest of the Company had continued to move forwards, squashing the heaviest dwarf again the wood.

'Again!' Thorin barked, moving forwards and gripping the wood in front of him the best he could, ribs permitting.

The Company obliged and moved backwards, before, as one, surging forwards again. This time the cage cracked, sending sawdust raining down on them. There was one final shove before the cage fell apart around them, the Dwarves pushing odd bits of debris off of them.

'Let's split up' ordered Thorin. He pointed behind him. 'Bilbo is in there, get him out! All of you'

Not willing to argue with such an angry leader, the Company departed immediately, led by Bofur, who ran the fastest towards where the Hobbit was.

'Thorin!' Gandalf limped up to him. 'Where are Fili and Kili'

'I do not know, Gandalf!' hissed Thorin. 'I will find them!'

'I shall aid you' Gandalf promised, falling into step behind the Dwarf as he ran towards where the trolls were.

The trolls stood together, the half blinded troll in the middle. As he ran, Thorin caught snatches of their conversation.

'Put it back in!' one was advising.

There was another squelching noise and a loud wailing howl followed it.

'Thorin!' Gandalf grabbed the Dwarf's shoulder, pulling him around.

There, huddled against the wall, were his nephews.

'Thank above…' muttered Thorin, sprinting as best as he could towards them.

-x-

Fili looked up, eyes bleary. His injuries were taking their toll on him…if he could only stay awake. His uncle was there…and so was Gandalf…they were saved.

He looked down at his little brother. 'Kili, Thorin is alive! You're going to be fine…'

He shook his brother by the shoulder. He got no response. His brother's face was buried in his chest, dark hair glistening with blood.

A heavy feeling of horror filled Fili's stomach.

'Kili!' he shook his shoulder harder this time and let out an anguished moan as Kili's head lolled to one side.

Thorin stopped short, feed skidding on the stone floor as he came to a stop. What he saw would stay inside his brain, seared into his heart forever.

Kili was lying across the ground, propped up by his brother, who was bone white and shaking himself. But it was Fili's expression, his eyes, that would haunt Thorin until the day he died. His eyes were wide, blown out. His mouth was a round circle of shook.

'Thorin…' Fili reached out with a shaking, blood encrusted hand.

'I think….' Fili took a deep breath and let out a dog-like moan.

'…I think he's dead'

…**don't kill me! :D **

**Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you liked it!**

**I'll be back as soon as I can!**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6

…**.I am so sorry. : ( It's been over a month since I have updated this, so..sorry for that. My muse left me and I didn't want to attempt to update this with a half-hearted chapter; so I waited until I could write this one :D My longest chapter by far… **

**I hope you like it, someone requested some hurt/comfort, which will be coming up in later chapters….**

**Please leave a review! I would love to know what you think of this fic! Thanks for sticking with it**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards….**

Thorin took a step backwards, his breath failing in his throat. 'No...' he breathed, eyes closing. Kili couldn't be dead…he couldn't be. His brain clouded over, he could feel his vision start to fade…

Fili let out another pitiful moan, drawing up his knees and pulling his brother closer, tucking Kili's head under his chin, smearing his blood on his face. Tears tracked their way down his face, searing lines down dirt and blood covered skin. The heavy feeling in his stomach had gone, replaced by stone cold anger boiling within him, threatening to spill loose. No one hurt his brother and got away with it.

Thorin pushed himself out of his reverie; his nephew needed him, he couldn't afford to fall apart now. His heart hammering like a goblin war drum, his forced himself forwards, reaching his nephew and falling to his knees in front of him. Fili didn't look up, face buried in his brother's hair. It was a pitiful, anguished sight to behold; Kili was laid on the ground at an angle; Fili's back was pressed against the wall, Kili's clearly broken leg was slightly sticking out to the left, the white of his bone glistening gruesomely in the sparse light of the cave. They were both covered from head to toe in blood.

Gandalf, though his heart and soul had been hardened by his long, tough life, was not immune to this suffering, this raw grief. He himself found emotion bubbling within him and he growled in anger as he too walked towards the trio of dwarves on the floor at his feet.

'Is he… I don't want to bel-' Fili let out small shuddering gasps, eyes questioning his uncle to tell him it wasn't true, to perform a miracle . 'He can't be' he said plainly, looking now at Gandalf, who knelt beside him.

'Let me look, lad' Gandalf told him gently, reaching forwards towards his brother. Fili pulled Kili out his reach, almost on impulse.

'Let me see if I can help him' Gandalf beseeched.

Fili flung a frightened look at his uncle, who told him, through his eyes, that no-one would hurt Kili now; the hurting and fighting was over; Gandalf was there to help.

-x-

'Help! Someone help me!'

Bilbo tried to keep very still. Back at home, this temperature would definitely not be the temperature he had a bath in. Far too hot, in his opinion. His sodden clothes pressed tightly in on him, the now bubbling water surrounding him. He could feel his face becoming hotter and hotter, his hair pressed onto his forehead. Bilbo's breath was coming out in short gasps; every time he breathed out, the heat enveloped him again.

'Help! Please!' he called, wincing as the sound of his own voice reverberated off the metal walls of his prison. He could still hear the fires crackling below him. He couldn't, however, hear Thorin. Which either meant he (and perhaps the others) had escaped. Which wasn't good news for him. Or that he had got himself captured. Which, again, wasn't good news for him.

His hissed in pain; he could feel his skin burning now, his hands were red and raw and he tried to keep them above the water. But his legs were getting so tired… his eyes were dropping, the steam from the water not helping anything. If only he could stop paddling, treading water, just for a few minutes… Bilbo panicked as water entered his mouth, the boiling hot mixture searing his throat, making him cough and splutter. He had dozed off, just for a second; and he had nearly gone under. He kicked furiously in the water, white hot pain flashing up his legs as they started to cramp up in the heat and from the constant movement.

As he gazed around his lonely prison, the scent of the stew around him, although it was made mainly of himself, made him think of home. Long winter nights in front of a roaring fire, some kind of broth smoking in a large bowl on his lap; what he would give to be at home right now. Looking out his bedroom window at the long, leafy lanes of the Shire, the autumn leaves falling to the ground to make way for the snow. And here he was, treading water in a cauldron of his own soup.

'Help!' he yelled again, looking up desperately. 'Someone!'

'Do you require some assistance, Mr Baggins?'

Bilbo coughed in shock and looked to his left. Bofur's smiling face looked down at him. Then, one by one, each of the dwarves made themselves known.

'Oh thank heavens…'he moaned, barking out a low laugh.

He was saved.

-x-

Fili watched the Wizard as he looked over his brother; he hadn't made a sound since he was relinquished his hold on Kili; he had merely closed his eyes for a fraction of a second, as if in prayer and carried on. He shot a frightened look at his uncle, Thorin nodding in encouragement, leaning forwards to clasp his eldest nephew's shoulder in support.

'He isn't dead' Gandalf muttered, lowly, almost as to himself.

'What? What did you say?' Fili looked up at the Wizard, a new feeling thundering through his body, setting his nerves alight. Hope.

'He isn't dead. But he is close.' Gandalf looked up to talk to Thorin. 'We must get him out of here; I cannot help him under this mountain.'

Thorin nodded, a stony resolve settling onto his shoulders; it was his duty to his nephew to save him; a second chance.

'He's not dead?' muttered Fili, shaking his head in disbelief, leaning forwards to look intently at his brother. He hadn't changed; there was no difference to his appearance that Fili could see.

'He is breathing' nodded Gandalf, a small smile etching itself on his face. 'I would not tell you a lie, Fili.'

Fili shook his head, mouth opening and closing, no words coming out. Finally, he croaked out; 'But he looks dead.'

'He is gravely injured, yes. We must escape this forsaken place.'

Fili looked at his uncle, whose face was set in determination.

'Then let us escape.'

-x-

'Anytime soon would be nice' Bilbo advised, craning his neck to watch the dwarves, who hadn't moved much, but had had a long conversation.

'Alright, we're just coming. We all had a thought that we'd rather not join you down there in that bath of yours; we're planning this rescue properly.'

Bilbo nodded; his stomach had constricted painfully at the thought of all those dwarves falling on top of him. 'Be quick!' he shouted back.

-x-

'Right. Ready?' Bofur looked at his companions, who all looked determined. With Ori at the front and Bombur at the back, they all arranged themselves in a line, Ori climbing up the side of the cauldron. He let go almost immediately.

'Oh!' shouted, blowing onto and shaking his hands. 'It's hot!'

'Yes!' they heard a shout from inside the cauldron and Bofur rolled his eyes.

'Yes, it's hot. What do you think it's like in there?'

Ori shot him a scandalised look, almost like a small child having a tantrum, before turning around again and beginning to climb the cauldron again. Gritting his teeth, Bofur followed.

-x-

Bilbo looked up as a small face appeared above him. It was Ori.

'Hold on, Bilbo!' cried the young Dwarf, holding out his hands, stretching as far down as he could. 'Lower me down!' he cried, looked back at Bofur, who climbed up farther so Ori was now suspended above Bilbo, Bofur holding onto his ankles and another dwarf holding onto his.

Bilbo, his eyes dropping, his face searing from the heat, reached up as high as he could; he fingers touched Ori's before he fell back into the boiling water.

'Reach!' Ori yelled, faced contorted against the steam.

'I'm…trying…' Bilbo tried again, kicking from the bottom and this time he made it. He held onto Ori's hands as tight as he could.

'Pull!' yelled Ori, and Bombur pulled with all his might, and slowly, the chain of dwarves pulled Bilbo from his soup and onto the cold ground away from the cauldron.

Bilbo pressed himself against the stone, his face meeting the coldness with relief, his clothes sticking to him uncomfortably. 'Thank you…' he muttered, eyes fluttering shut, darkness falling in…..

'Bilbo!'

Thorin's stomach jumped as he saw the Hobbit laid out on the ground, he couldn't be dead, not him, not after Kili was alive….

'I'm 'kay' murmured Bilbo, not looking up.

'Then let us move out' Thorin turned to Fili, who was stood next to him holding Kili and Gandalf, who was stood next to him; he moved to take Kili from Fili, to give his eldest nephew a reprieve. Kili's head lolled from side to side gruesomely.

'Give him a moment!' Bofur barked, looking down at the prone Hobbit.

'Then carry him; we must move from the forsaken place.' Thorin hissed, his anger palpable. Bofur nodded, knowing better than to argue with his leader.

Just then, a shadow overcast them all.

'Where're you all going?' came a booming voice etched with confusion.

Thorin spun around. The trolls were still here. The troll looming above them drooled blood onto the ground, his missing eye leaving a gaping hole in his head.

'Run!' he yelled, turning and limping towards the corner of the cavern, where he thought the exit might be. The other dwarves followed him.

'Come back!' shouted the troll, running after them, arms sweeping wide as he tried to gather them up. Other trolls followed that one, all running together as a mass.

'There!' Gandalf pointed with his staff to a spit of light at the far end of the cavern; it led into a smaller section of cave, almost like a corridor.

'Get in!' growled Thorin, pushing Fili and Bofur, who was carrying an unconscious Bilbo, in first.

'Our dinner's running away!' screamed the nearest troll, swiping out at Bombur, the last dwarf, squeezed himself into the corridor of stone. The troll slammed into the stone wall, unable to get through, hand and arm wedged between the walls. It moved its body backwards, before slamming back into the stone.

'It's going to bring the mountain crashing down upon us!' cried Gandalf, moving backwards, pushing the dwarves forward, looking up fearfully.

And that was when the ceiling collapsed.

…**.again, don't kill me? ;)**

**I hope that was worth the wait, and I promise not to leave it so long next time… :D **

**Please leave me a comment/review, good or bad, I'd love to hear it!**

**Back soon….**

**xxx**


End file.
